


Contre toute attente

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kings Rising
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les plans si soigneusement élaborés par Laurent n'avaient pas prévu qu'il s'en sortirait vivant. Et maintenant ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contre toute attente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/gifts).



Laurent s'éveilla au petit matin. Les fenêtres entrouvertes laissaient échapper une brise tiède qui faisait gonfler les rideaux comme les voiles immaculées d'un navire. Le jour n'était pas tout à fait levé. Au-delà du balcon de sa chambre, les nuances poudreuses de l'aurore coloraient à peine la fine ligne de l'horizon.

L'atmosphère d'Ios était très différente de celle des cités de Vère. La chaleur avait à peine diminué avec l'arrivée de la nuit, et le palais marmoréen l'avait conservée entre ses murs des heures durant, avivant l'inconfort suscité par le lourd parfum montant des jardins en contrebas, lauriers-roses, seringats et citronniers mêlés.

Malgré l'épuisement, le tout nouveau roi de Vère s'était vu dérober son sommeil, ne parvenant à trouver un semblant de répit qu'aux dernières heures nocturnes. Il s'était couché tard, non sans avoir cédé aux prières de Damen et aux instances plus pressantes encore de Paschal, qui lui avait promis de veiller le souverain akiélonien à sa place. Le médecin avait certifié que la blessure n'était point mortelle ; rien qu'une longue et attentive convalescence, assortie de soins quotidiens, d'onguents et de cataplasmes aussi puants qu'efficaces ne pussent guérir. Il s'était retiré dans la chambre royale dévolue à sa personne, s'était laissé déshabiller par les mains pleines de révérence, un rien hésitantes d'un jeune esclave auquel il n'avait pas adressé le moindre mot, puis s'était étendu au milieu des draps.

Un hoquet de douleur s'était échappé de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était enfin retrouvé seul. Tant d'heures passées debout, enchaîné, les bras liés derrière le dos, à argumenter contre des conseillers hostiles et prompts à le dénigrer… Puiser dans ses dernières ressources et ses ultimes forces afin de sauvegarder non sa propre vie, mais celles de Damen et de ses hommes… Par-dessus tout, conserver une façade calme et déterminée, demeurer l'immuable rocher face à la tempête et aux vagues déferlantes, ne pas céder, ne pas s'effondrer… Privé de cette tension, de cette bataille finale qui avait scellé le destin de Vère et d'Akiélos, son corps avait fini par crier grâce sur ce lit solitaire. Les muscles mis à mal et sollicités sans relâche ne voulaient plus répondre à ses exhortations. Ils tremblaient, tressautaient, se contractaient, en proie à une douleur lancinante qui pulsait dans chacun de ses membres. Son esprit lui-même s'ingéniait à le trahir, et produisait pensée sur pensée en une fièvre qui ne voulait pas se calmer.

La première – et la plus importante – concernait Damen. Il ne faisait plus de doute à présent que l'indomptable guerrier se remettrait aisément du coup porté par l'épée de Kastor. Pourtant, Laurent ne pouvait se débarrasser de la vision du jeune homme étendu sur le sol et baignant dans la mare de son propre sang, mare qui ne cessait de s'étendre à mesure que les secondes terribles s'écoulaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Après avoir refusé à son amant le droit de mourir, il s'était tourné vers Kastor, ignorant la folle prémonition lui soufflant qu'ils allaient tous deux succomber sous le palais d'Ios. Sans préparation, il avait pointé son épée vers l'usurpateur et l'avait affronté. Même sans l'épreuve à laquelle le Régent l'avait tantôt soumis, il n'avait pas les moyens physiques de vaincre Kastor, plus fort et plus aguerri. Comment était-il parvenu à faire abstraction de l'immense crainte de perdre Damen ? Une chance, sans doute, que sa ruse ne s'embarrassât pas de sentiments.

La seconde pensée se résumait à deux mots. Deux mots tout simples qui pourtant ouvraient devant lui une perspective vertigineuse.

Et maintenant ?

Ses plans n'étaient jamais allés au-delà de la mort de son oncle. Depuis la disparition d'Auguste, sa vie entière n'avait tendu que vers deux buts : venger son frère, et tuer le Régent. Avec patience et acharnement, il avait forgé son corps et affûté son esprit, armure et glaive les plus loyaux qu'il pût trouver. Car s'il y avait bien une certitude qui ne l'avait jamais quitté durant ces longues années, c'était celle de se trouver absolument seul face à l'impossible tâche qu'il s'était octroyé. Hommes et femmes étaient inconstants ; leur fidélité pouvait se monnayer aussi facilement que moutons et chevaux. Le jour où Paschal s'était attaché à son service exclusif, Laurent l'avait accueilli sans pour autant lui accorder sa pleine confiance ; celle-ci n'était née qu'au fil du temps, sans qu'il s'en rendît pleinement compte. Et lorsque Jord lui avait prêté le concours de son épée, il l'avait accepté près de lui sans oser trop y croire ; la déception l'aurait par trop affaibli dans la poursuite de ses desseins.

Aujourd'hui, ses défenses si patiemment construites, sa carapace renforcée par des années de solitude et de méfiance étaient en passe de s'écrouler et de l'abandonner. Contre toute attente, une vie qu'il n'avait jamais espérée s'offrait à lui, et c'était presque comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire.

Roi de Vère. Le titre lui revenait d'office, à présent que plus rien ne se dressait entre lui et le trône. Et ce serait mentir s'il disait ne pas en vouloir. Tout comme Damen, il était né pour régner.

Damen.

Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il n'avait pas poursuivi sa route vers son propre but, le laissant derrière lui comme Laurent le lui avait si instamment demandé. Peut-être – et la conscience de Laurent tout à la fois se rebellait et frémissait d'espérance à cette idée – peut-être Damen aurait-il volontiers cédé la couronne d'Akiélos si cela avait pu sauver la vie de Laurent. Son existence n'était plus seulement l'outil de sa vengeance. Sa vie même était le garant du bonheur d'autrui : d'un Akiélonien, du meurtrier de son frère entre tous.

L'idée était aussi ridicule que plaisante.

Il finit par se lever, tandis qu'à l'extérieur le paysage s'éclairait des lueurs du soleil levant. Une interminable journée s'annonçait. Alors même qu'il s'attendait à la conclusion de ses plans, à présent tout restait à faire. Cette perspective, ainsi que la douleur ravivée des affrontements de la veille, le fit vaciller sur ses pieds. Malgré tout, il se dirigea vaillamment vers la porte, repoussa d'un infime geste de la main les sollicitations de serviteurs zélés. Le jeune homme sortit dans le couloir, tourna sur sa gauche, vers la chambre du roi.

Damen l'attendait. Il n'était plus seul.

~Fin~


End file.
